


Judas

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty-talk, M/M, My trash, Plot What Plot, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: n the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance,Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense Judas kiss me if offenced, Or wear an ear condom next time





	Judas

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Judas
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 修罗场警告 Non-con Rape Dirty talk underage violence 宗教修改且代入 三观不正 乱伦偷情 原设定修改 
> 
> 作者的话 这个新坑下一章就能完结，看多了忒哥胜利的修罗场，我倒是寻思着怎么没有人写部长胜利啊？  
> 没有人写我又来了（此时在意念之中艾特今早让我写骨科mob的某位人士XD  
> 对啊，为什么骨科代入的mob那么少，我寻思着（可别寻思了  
> 这个是参考我养鸡场鳖女士的Judas（我一直很喜欢这首，就好像我很喜欢小甜甜的criminal一般  
> MV无论是舞蹈还是场景，简直是一流的（又开始吹了）很喜欢这一段的歌词[In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance,Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense Judas kiss me if offenced, Or wear an ear condom next time ]  
> 本来昨晚跟杯杯做了交易，可能得过几天才能写出来了（doge

Newt也不知道刚刚此地到底发生了什么，人们正在互相斗殴，为了自己信封的门徒名义大打出手。在混乱纷杂的人群里，他一手扶住怀里的Niffler，另外一只手里握着一杆枪，冷血的金属反光亲吻着鼻梁面颊附近的褐色雀斑，低垂着眼睑不知在思索着什么。他就像是杂乱无章油画里突然出现的颜料泼洒，鲜明但是却又不突兀，最后这场纷乱仅靠Newt朝天放了一枪之后就草草结束了。

愤愤不平的人们依旧互相怒视着，但是他们都不敢再一次惹是生非，他们惧怕面前仍旧举着枪且一手托着柯基的男子，人们回到各帮派，只留下Newt一人站在原地低垂着眼睑。他总是很容易走神，那双与这个世道着实不符的深邃忧郁眼神总是藏着许多看不懂的情愫摇摆，就像是此时他回头望了眼身后走过的Graves，他此时再一次的为那莫名的一瞥而不知所思。

身边一直窸窸窣窣传来人们的议论，刻意压低声音但逃不过Newt较好的听觉，他顺了下怀里Niffler的毛发只感觉到无趣，他们谈论的话题无不都是环绕他和Theseus，话语里的婊子以及荡妇无不都是对他的“爱称”，听多了Newt他也就习惯了，面对这种可笑的调侃他也只是用暖绒笑意回应，他将手里的枪支揣回原本的位置。

不用多说，他都知道刚才的骚动打斗依旧是因为Graves挑拨起来，但是大多数人似乎并不知道这一点，他们似乎还以为那些不怕死的帮派趁着Theseus外出的日子来此地捣乱滋事。美国佬果然比较难处理，身边一“门徒”刻意高声的说道，倘若不是Theseus护着他，他们剩下的门徒兴许会联手将他从这里铲草除根。不过这也很难说，因为从美国而来的不仅是Percival Graves，十二门徒里的另外一名Tina Goldstein也是来自美国。

他们两人的家族影响力在美国可谓举足轻重，两位来自美国却似乎没有过多的交集，非常奇怪但是却又似乎在意料之中。不过Newt才不想去理会这群人之间的暗涌斗争，与其有这个时间去处理这些愚蠢的虚荣事情倒不如去多看几本与数学有关的论文。他眯起眼睛思考着自己的论文什么时候能更好的完成——Newt有另外的笔名身份来更好的发布自己的学术。

他当然知道他们话语里的美国佬特指的是谁，肯定不是黑发的女子，Newt将Niffler放到了卧室房间里随它开始到处乱跑，慵懒的靠在沙发椅上随便抽了一本桌面上的书，多亏了Percival Graves，Newt将蓬乱的刘海拨到一边收起脚想到，成功的将这些八卦的嘴巴从他的身上移到了Graves的身上。

不过，等到Graves身上的热度一消失，兄弟之间乱伦悖论永远是不过时的话题，他们不仅热衷于谈论还喜欢凭空创造不存在的情色故事，过度夸大两人的禁忌；想到这里，他不由得用虎口处捂住了自己的嘴陷入了某种沉思。

下面传来了另外一种性质的惊呼，这明显不是因为打架滋事而引发的尖叫，女人的声音如同锐利的箭刺入Newt的耳膜，让他没有任何办法继续阅读膝盖上的书籍；他微微直起身子，掀开厚重的窗帘从角落瞄了一眼，果不其然是他们的Jesus回来了。

他们有类似于宗教的分类，Theseus Scamander被称为Jesus，是这里的掌门人，他受到许多人的爱戴，来自全世界各地的追寻者汇聚在这个混乱复杂的地方。低垂着眼睑从缝隙里与自己兄长有那么一刹那的眼神直视，足以让Newt如同触电一般，从两颊脖颈深处腾起燃烧的热度，他将窗帘给放下坐回原来的位置之上，他感觉自己刚刚愚蠢的举动就像是青春期思春的女孩一般幼稚可笑。

人们欢迎着Theseus的回来，他们蜂拥冲到道路两旁，用虔诚的眼光望着这位领导者从机车上跨了下来，他们亲吻着男人擦得光亮的皮鞋，用手小心翼翼的抚摸着Jesus身体，扑掉其身上因为路程而带来的灰尘；他们将他当做了生命中的救世主，恳求着这位理解人心善良的男子能听到他们懊恼的忏悔。

然而，这个家伙与神圣仁慈似乎相差的有那么点远，不远处Pickeet开始和Niffler因为一条围巾而嗷嗷的争吵起来，Newt不得不站起身将它们两只同时抱回沙发旁边暂时让它们冷静，眼神落在床头柜上的玫瑰，鲜红的颜色让他不由得想起来前几天死在Theseus手里的那几个人。

这位Jesus下手处理生命是永远不会留有任何的情面，他脸上挂着浅淡的笑容，头顶着象征着受苦却用黄金打造的荆棘皇冠，他看起来真的就如同世俗宗教里普世救人的Jesus，但是可惜的是Newt不是其身边的大天使。

Newt十分了解自己兄长的行事作风，他总是给人留足希望到顶峰的刹那便把那人残忍的抹杀，后者失去的不单是生命，还有可笑的希望。干他们这行的，哪有什么可笑的希望可言，他曾经点着烟跟Theseus嗤笑过所谓的希望以及奋斗。Newt认为所谓的希望能够真的拯救一个人的话，他就不会年纪轻轻跟着Theseus一起跑出那个制度腐朽的家来干这些肮脏的事业，很明显的是上帝已经抛弃了他们，那么他们就自己做自己的上帝。

沙发软垫往左边下榻，他下意识的摸到了右手垫子下藏着的手枪，还未来得及对闯入者示威的瞬间即被一手扭过脑袋，他陷入了一个缠绵而又蛮横的亲吻当中。Newt眯起眼睛发现正是Theseus，他逐渐放松手里的力度让那手枪跌落在松软的沙发垫上，圈住兄长的脖颈不断引导着这个吻的深入，让其从单纯的想念变为肉欲的冗杂。

他们的父母兴许早就知道了这悖论的关系，两人在家里的床上曾经度过了许多混乱的夜晚，刻意抑制的喘息还有有意的深入，只为了不让床板发出过大的嘈杂声将其吵醒。Theseus比Newt年长八岁，从小开始，他几乎是十全十美的存在，是所有女孩眼里的梦中情人，所有人都以为他会继承Scamander家族的事业成为一位当代的伟人，可惜的是Theseus的确成为了某种伟人，但是不是以死板的方式成为；并且贵族女孩的梦中情人却成为了禁忌之恋的主导。

Theseus一边拥吻着自己的胞弟，一边手熟练的解开他身上的衣物，Newt将脑袋靠在沙发椅的背部微扬发出轻微的感叹，黑色高领衣物之下是漂亮的宛若天鹅般的脖颈；似乎从小到大他都没有任何办法去成功拒绝自己的兄长，倘若不是16岁因为一个可笑的吻还有流血的性爱，他可能现在是某个著名大学里最为年轻的教授。

他还记得火药和血气弥漫的夜晚，莫名其妙消失了许久的Scamander家族的大儿子突然闯入了Newt的书房里，将其推在书桌上，随着墨水倾洒和书籍的滚落，他狠狠地啃咬上小儿子的嘴角，吮吸滴落出来的红色血珠，他们互相缠绵抓捏着；身下的男孩也是如现在一般张开自己的双腿让兄长更好的侵入，他仰着头在兄长的耳边发出细腻而又暧昧的呻吟。

细细啃咬着Newt的脖颈，年长者的手指尖微冷——在外头骑了机车的缘故，在微滚烫的身体之上曼妙的勾画出情色的触动，他举起Newt一边细长的腿，愚蠢的袜子仍旧挂在上面，就像是悬崖上一般摇摇欲坠，另外一手探入到Newt的胯部之处，情色的隔着内裤层面揉捏着半勃的阴茎，顶端吐出的粘液糊弄在布料之上，可以暧昧的摸出细小的白丝，这惹得姜红色头发的男子捂住嘴发出难耐的喘息。

过多的润滑剂黏糊的粘在胯部，手指顺着液体捅入到紧致的里端，抽出再插入激起细小的水声，Newt在晃眼间只觉得融化的黄油也不过如此，微微拱起自己的腰肢欢迎Theseus阴茎的进入。他发出了一声难耐的低吟，全身因为情欲被吻上如同草莓一般的鲜甜粉红，胸前更甚；被填满的感觉让他病态的蜷缩起脚趾，就像是一只吃饱喝足的猫咪一般半眯起自己荡水的眼珠子，晃悠的望着面前的男子，被吻到红肿的嘴唇微张，似乎在无声的催促。

Theseus的性爱是温柔缠绵，两人在分享着情动同时总是缠绵接吻，如同热恋不可分离的情侣一般；他似乎害怕伤害到Newt，总是扩张完全之后才会扶住自己的粗大进入到炙热的体内，这跟他对外处理叛徒的手法完全就是天壤之别。

楼下的人群肯定知道他们两人在卧室里做着什么罪恶下流的勾当，他们也不是没有听闻过Scamander家族那些风流绯闻，乱伦的家丑一旦外传就会如同病毒一般四处蔓延。他们信奉Theseus，喜好单纯以及圣洁，却又矛盾的将他和Newt乱伦的事情也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是Newt本人比Theseus更为清楚他们会在背后如何谈论两人的关系。倘若他的兄长是光明面的话，那么Newt就是勾引他兄长堕落的阴暗面；而他是否真的正如他人所言那般，用肉体以及放浪的情欲来勾引自己的兄长跌入阴暗面，说实在话的，Newt Scamander本人自己也不清楚。他觉得兴许有，兴许没有，这种意乱情迷的瞬间能是难以从漫长的历史记忆长河里抽出。

他揪紧沙发软垫，将过多的快感发泄出来，暖气开的太足了，额头上冒出的细密汗液滚成一大滴落在了沙发垫子之上，晕开了暧昧的深色；他控制不住大腿随着Theseus的再进入而抽搐，在这个房间里他依旧耻于将自己的呻吟过多的展现出来，即便Theseus总是一遍又一遍不厌其烦的欺身而上，啃咬着吮吸着发红的耳垂低声让他叫出来。

漂亮的腿直接缠上了Theseus的腰肢，随着进出的节奏小幅度的踩着没有实体的空气，他感觉到自己就要窒息，每次跟Theseus做爱总让他有种溺水而又病态的满足感。修剪整齐的指甲扣着Theseus的背部，害怕将其抓伤的下一秒却被快感冲昏了头脑，他的兄长总是能很好地把握住其脆弱的敏感之处。

Newt对外看起来纯情而又单一，将他丢在街头上，路过的人都会以为这位提着箱子脸上挂着腼腆笑容的男孩只是一个普通不过的学者，他笑起来眼睛会半眯起来，饱满的嘴唇会弯起特有的幅度，脸上的雀斑会因为脸红沾染上可爱的颜色。

可惜的是，判断一个人永远不能从他的光鲜外表单一的评判。等到夜幕袭来，血月挂在天空之上，这位宛若祭奠所用羊羔一般的男人，就会在男人的手里脱落处子的衣物，展现出美好的胴体，搔弄着自己细瘦的腰肢用蜜穴服侍着他兄长翘起的硬起，平日不善言语的嘴里吐露出的皆是情欲浓杂的呻吟喘息。

他们就是如此矛盾而又情色的存在。Newt发出一声不成调子的呻吟，哭腔总会让他显得可怜兮兮，随即便匆忙的射在了自己的手里，粘稠的精液糊在两人紧贴着的腹部；因为高潮带来的情动使其后穴开始不规则的抽动，Theseus啃咬了几下Newt发红的鼻尖，他总是喜欢这种如同情窦初开青年一般的小把戏。

满满当当的进出了好几回之后将粗长从那温柔的销魂处抽出，都不用多余的言语，身下的男人撑起自己满是粉色斑痕的身体，主动张开嘴巴迎接着前端滴落着半透明液体的粗大；而在Newt湿滑灵动舌头的舔弄之下，断续且色欲的射在了男子温热的口腔之中。

Theseus一手搂住Newt，他们清理了之后便倒在了两人的床上，外面的寒意难以钻入两人紧贴的怀抱。从Theseus爬上来的刹那，那两只小东西不知道又滚到那边去胡作非为，Newt疑惑的睁着眼，原本想要找寻狗狗们却盯着地板上那脱落下来的衣物陷入了另一番沉思。

身后的男子将脑袋埋在其肩头，轻嗅着Newt身上淡然的气味，他发现Newt依旧用以前两人家里常用的肥皂，这种淡然的干净味道总让他产生一种错觉，一种两人还在家里单纯只是兄弟的错觉。不过，倘若他的弟弟是个女人的话，Theseus的手不受控制一路滑向Newt的腹部，那里除了不太明显的腹肌之外什么起伏都没有，若Newt是一个标准的女孩，拥有阴道与子宫的话，他应该早就怀上了Theseus的孩子，与Theseus的血缘悖论关系变得更加罪孽不可测。

Jesus的回来让人们的骚动变得越来越少，他们都擅长在强大的绝对领导面前装模作样。Newt撑着下巴在高台之上看着他们丑恶的嘴脸，Theseus挑眉询问Leta最近发生的事情，女人冷眼望了眼身后拿着本书坐着的Newt，可惜她很快将眼神收了回去。

正如Leta所看的那般，他当然知道这些骚动作起的幕后黑手到底是谁，但是没有确切的证据让他没有办法当面指证。最初的开始，他也会在缠绵的床上亦或是热气腾起的浴室里，跟Theseus带有示意性的提到那么几点，但是对自己兄弟永远保持完全信赖的男人对此也只是笑笑了之。

此时，罪魁祸首再次在人群里远远地看了Newt一眼，他的眼神总会让这名身上背负荡妇淫乱之称的男子脸上腾起一阵燥热。Newt有好几次发现自己沉思对象的鬓角微白，这明显的特征足以告诉他在思索着哪个男人。

此时是宴会时间，作为门徒Judas的Graves，他的怀里永远少不了身材火辣身段姣好的女性，美国人的开放和热情难以在平日的Graves身上体现出来，他总是穿着完整的三件套且梳着一丝不苟的发型。但是每当派对躁动不安的时刻，他总能很好的展示出在性爱方面他们美国人与英国人的不同。

Newt不知道他是刻意为之还是天性如此，鬓角已经吻上雪霜的男子一手掐捏住怀里右边金发女孩的胸部，让这块过大的软肉轻微变了形，女孩并没有发出任何的抗议，相反从她红艳的嘴里吐出来的是尖锐的呻吟，在场的人几乎都能听到她那有些刻意的讨好。左边的棕发女郎已经跨在了Graves之上，捧起他的面部交换一个粘稠而又色情的亲吻。

他几乎知道所有门徒的生活，因为Theseus身边的小小鸟总是乐意将各种小秘密告诉Newt。Graves的情爱性事其实比所有人所想的还要丰富，想要爬上他的床享受其高超的技巧的男女人实在是太多了。此时此刻从Newt这个角度，他甚至还能看到在Graves娴熟手法之下，女孩的胯下已经开始泛起了爱液，透过薄薄的一层布料，依稀画出肉体的美好以及快感的骚动。

他似乎在表现着什么，在向我展现着什么，Newt抿了口酒如此想到，不过这是一种变相的背叛，可笑而又滑稽的举动。身边的人已经有不少吹起了口哨，他们斜眼望着那沉迷酒肉女色的男子，就算是Theseus也只是撑着一杯酒似笑非笑的坐在一旁，看着自己美国好友纵身于情欲当中。

Newt感觉到烦躁，他感觉是这个房间里人太多带来的空气沉闷。他站起身，准备离开这个跟他没有太多关系的宴会，他对权力和金钱没有任何的欲望，也对尤物没有过多的爱慕。除了Theseus开外，于所有人的眼中他就像是一个无足轻重的存在，一个只会躲在男人权力背后淫荡而又冷血的男子。

他推开了暗处几名不怀好意拦住他路途的男人，他们这群人总是喜欢在Theseus看不到的地方，用下流而又赤裸的眼神打量着救世主的身下人，甚至有好几个不知死活的人用黏糊色情的手搂上他的腰肢，揉捏着上面的软肉。有的刹那，Newt还未来得及抽出枪支进行反抗，他们就会凑在他的耳边吐着令人作呕的热气，用勃起的下体摩挲他的臀部，说着一些令人面红耳赤的情话。

对于这种想要偷腥的人，不用说Newt了，Theseus本人下手也绝对不会手软。他总是有些过度保护Newt，不让他参与各种血色纷争，这总让一个Newt心里多多少少有些不舒服，本来他也深知自己无法参与进这些腐朽恶臭的纷争。

在昏黄的暗处走廊，Newt莫名其妙的想到了刚刚在座位上Graves意味深长的一瞥，他不知道自己是否是过度的解读了眼神的含义，这种放浪而又瘙痒的感觉总会随着那撇从脊髓深处蔓延到全身上下，只剩下余韵的酥麻之快感。这种自己臆想出来的被看重感让他有些飘然的晕乎。

头晕让Newt感觉到难受，不想继续沿着漫长的暗道走下，他随便坐在了路上废弃的椅子上；这把椅子最早是Theseus的专属座位，但是他们那群信徒不知道从哪里搞来了一把豪华的石椅之后，这把椅子就被抛弃在暗道之中。

他靠在上面陷入了淡然的沉思，过多的空闲时间总能让这名多愁善感的男子想太多不存在的事情；但是并不代表着他会丧失自身的警惕，半眯着眼睛便听到不远处传来了窸窸窣窣的移动声，抬眼就看到了身前阴影里跳动着的明眸。

他一眼就认出了面前的黑影到底是谁，那双眼睛以及他带来的刻意眼神是Newt难以忘怀且难思的一切。Newt想要起身离开这个地方，却被定住在原地动弹不得，他就像是被猎人锁定的猎物一般，只能处在原地等待着猎人的下一步动作。

Graves此时应当在派对上如以往那般展示着他傲人的性爱技巧，让身边的两个女孩身下湿哒哒只会发出细腻难耐的呻吟，而不是像现在这般单膝跪在Newt的面前，用梳理的一丝不苟的发型之下的眼睛炙热而又赤裸的盯着Newt。

两人彼此无言，安静的道路里似乎只能听到远方人们的嘈杂以及过往的风声，Newt微屏住呼吸盯着这名男子的举动，只感觉他抬起了Newt其中一只脚，还没等到男子可以抗拒之前，他直接从后鞋跟那剥落下这只厚重的靴子，落地的沉闷声似乎是一把锤子敲击着Newt脑内的警钟，他想要抵抗却被Graves用毋庸置疑的力度握住了脚踝。

他只能盯着Graves将自己脚上的羊毛袜子脱去，展现出光滑且苍白的脚。他的脚算不上好看，但第一次展露在另外一个陌生的男子面前多少都会让其感到难堪，这个举动让他觉得自己就像是一个躲在深闺里初次面对情事的处女一般尴尬而又可笑的纯情；倘若不是这里的光线颇为昏黄，Graves一定能看到Newt烧红的脸，以及躲在姜红色发丝里若隐若现的，似乎能滴出血的耳根。

他应该立刻起身给Graves来一枪或者一拳，然后离开这个变味的场地。但是，他只感觉到一条黏腻的舌头直接舔上了敏感的脚底面，湿滑的感觉直直的打入了Newt的脑海深处，带来的酥麻异样快感让这名穿着警惕的男子只能捂住轻微发颤的下巴，有的时候Newt十分痛恨自己身体过度的敏感。

想要抽回自己的脚，但是却没有任何的力度从其手中挣脱开来，Graves的力度很大，似乎并不害怕将在Newt的脚踝处留下青紫色的印记。他顺着昏暗的光线能看到平日冷漠而又神秘的男子低垂着眼睑，眼睫毛轻微的骚动就像是濒死的落日蝴蝶，Graves虔诚的舔弄着Newt的脚部发出淫糜而又矛盾的吮吸水声，他的舌头扫弄过脚趾之间的缝隙留下淡然酥麻的快感。

那里很脏，Newt低声断续说出这句话，就像是没听到一般继续细腻的舔弄着，似乎这是某个世上的珍品。这种奇异的感觉总会让人错乱的等同于口交带来的禁忌错乱感，Graves啃咬着Newt细瘦的脚踝，他可一点都不在乎晚上Theseus关注Newt的眼神，他一定会询问这名荡妇脚上的痕迹从何而来。

身为Theseus的好友，Graves明知道这种变相的引诱是背叛，是另外一种出卖，但是他却又明白知晓Newt不会抵抗自己的这种冒犯，不会将其一刀截断。他死死的抓住男人心里这块软肋，不断地暗示，他不知道Newt是故意装傻还是真的没有看明白那露骨而又刻意的暗示，或者是他只是等待着Graves自己主动上钩，如果是后者的话，恭喜Newt，他成功做到了。

直到今日如此危险的情境之下，在众多人的注视之下，斜眼瞄到Newt的抽身离开就像是强大的迷情剂一般，让Graves不顾被发现的危险一路跟随Newt来到椅子之前。在暗处里望着细瘦的身影，Graves抑制不住内心深处的心跳，他想要快步走上去，让皮鞋声回响在狭小的空间，放肆而又胆大的告诉这名男子自己的到来。

Newt现在在Graves的眼里就像是一高高在上的女王，而不是别人嘴里所言的Theseus的身下性奴。Graves从见到Theseus弟弟的刹那就感觉某种莫名其妙的震撼，同时也深深地知道Theseus那骇人的占有欲，但是他又好像明白在这种纯情而又淫荡的人面前，没有过多的占有欲才是一种奇怪的毛病。

Graves敢打赌此时此刻捂住嘴全身因为敏感而轻微发颤的男子，他不会回去跟兄长诉说今天在暗道处发生的情色暗示，这些会成为他内心里淫乱而又暧昧的桃色存在，成为两人互相的心结，不断的牵扯两人越来越近。他让Newt的脚踩在右肩之上，Graves想要更多，他想要将这名此时还睁着双澄澈眼睛望着自己的男子操在椅子之上，问他是更喜欢Theseus还是自己的阴茎。

是的，他想要从Newt的身上得到更多东西来填满自己内心的空缺，每当看到Theseus将Newt按在卧室的窗户之上——可笑的是他们以为没有人会胆量往这边看，他就想要将这名在亲生兄长身下承欢而泪眼迷蒙的男子占为己有，让Newt湿滑粉嫩的后穴含住自己的粗长，让其发出甜腻而又缠绵的呻吟。

但是，他知道自己一定不能过激，Newt是吃软不吃硬的典型，软磨硬泡的时间推移能让Newt看似坚硬的外壳变得脆弱且不堪一击，Graves他明白自己想要更多，饥饿感带来的垂涎让他快要抓狂，不过还是得放长线钓大鱼。他即将要在男子情动之处将手滑向更为隐秘色情的地方，那里散发的热度以及可耻的气味让Graves感到着迷，可惜的是门外不远处传来了一声叫嚣的枪声打破了两人之间的混乱；他只能微微勾起一边的嘴角，看着面前姜红色头发的男子终于从腰间掏出枪杆直直的抵着身下者的脑门。

“你，到底想要干什么。”Newt的呼吸都变得紊乱，他尝试着想要压抑住自己内心这种幻想一般的情动与喜悦，但是似乎失败了；重新捡回警惕的男子斜眼瞄了四处，发现这个阴暗的角落里除了他和Graves之外别无他人。松了口气的同时更加反抗着想从其手里抽回自己的脚。

这一次他成功了，上面黏腻的触感依旧存在，明明早已发干可脑海深处黏腻冰冷的感觉无法洗去。无名指带着戒指的手拾起地上的羊毛袜，想要扶住Newt的脚给其穿上的刹那，Graves发现漆黑的枪口从他的脑门上直接指在其手上，抬眼便撞见了那双已经泛着水光的眼睛。

此时Newt所有的示威性举动就像是一只不明事理的母鹿尝试警告一头蠢蠢欲动的雄狮一般，他因为心跳剧烈而吐出的热切鼻息洒在Graves的面上，若是平日谁敢如此放肆而又胆大的靠近Graves，他的脑袋早就开出绚烂的花朵，可是此时这种威胁靠近似乎是一个不错的享受，他倒是更喜欢这种张牙舞爪的Newt。

Newt没有等到来自Graves的任何回答，他握着枪支的手微微发抖，明白只要食指一扣，凭借着自己高超的枪法这双得寸进尺的手就会掉落在面前，让他没有任何办法在为自己套上羊毛袜和靴子。可惜，直到细腻柔软的羊毛袜再一次轻柔的套在自己的脚上，他都没有任何的办法扣下扳机。

这个男人非常的危险，Newt的脑海内不是第一次闪过红色的警告，但是他总是没有任何办法让自己保持百分之百的警惕，就好像混乱的今天，他总是心存某种异样的侥幸，让这名狡黠冷笑的男子钻入刻意留出的空子一次又一次接近。

枪口的移动随着Graves站起来而移动着，此时Graves已经帮这名姜红色头发的婊子穿回了袜子，同时绑好了靴子上的鞋带，Newt现在看起来就跟几分钟前的样子没有什么区别，除了脸上暧昧的红晕以及鼻尖上细腻的汗水。果然，正如别人所说，纯情的外表以及昂贵的衣物之下，Newt的身体是纯洁且淫乱的。

Graves甚至能想到这名男子在身下浪叫的模样，想要狠狠地掐住他有肉的臀部，想要他来不及收缩的后穴流出属于自己的粘稠精液，想到这里Graves觉得自己的阴茎有些硬的发疼，不过他还是保持着美国绅士特有的风度，他没有直接将想法转化为行动，他不像是其他垂涎Newt的愚蠢人士。

在Newt眯着眼睛的疑惑之中，他牵起Newt的另外一只手，毕恭毕敬的亲吻了其手上的戒指，一吻结束Graves意味深长的挑眼瞄了眼Newt。后者还未来得及消化的刹那，他就像是什么事情都没发生一般，再毕恭毕敬的鞠了一个躬离开了现场，门外细碎的阳光洒在这名男子消沉的背部阴影之上。

 

TBC


End file.
